The Wondering Heavy Blade
by Yori the Pony
Summary: A new character has just appeared for the first time, but he is soon marked as a player killer and becomes wanted.
1. The Beginnig of a New

The Wondering Heavy Blade 

By Alex Gluck

Prologue 

The World is an RPG that simulates reality to great extent. There are also several rules to the game that should not be broken for the player and the system's concern. But one day a Twin Blade by the name Krieg from Germany hacked into "The World" and broke the rules, destroying all resistance. One day a Heavy Blade appeared that defeated the Twin Blade and Disappeared. Many people waited at the chaos gate to thank him when he returns, but never did he log-out of "The World".

Chapter 1 The Beginning of a New 

The rain poured down and Christie took cover in the local Tavern. The tavern was full of life. She looked around to see who was all here noticing different players. A sort of Heavy Blades, Twin Blades, Wavemasters, and other characters. As she began to walk towards a table, a character that was unique and away from the crowd. A Heavy Blade with a black rare cloak sitting alown at a table on the other end of the tavern. She sat down at a table and looked at the strange character and she left her terminal to check the manual to see how rare the cloak was. When she return, the strange character was at her table with his face cover.

"So you're back. May I help you with something." The Heavy Blade asked in a deep yet kind voice.

"Sorry if I stared. I had left for a while and my character must have moved." Christie shyly answered.

"That's OK, just watch it next time for others may take it offensively." And with that he returned to his seat in the back in the tavern.

Christie looked at him puzzled and thought how he noticed her watching him in the first place. She looked around again to see who else was here and she noticed three male players walking up to her. What looked like the leader was a Heavy Blade; the other two were Twine Blades with two long swords instead of the their daggers. She began to draw her greatsword to defend herself. The three other players began to draw their weapons as well and were a lot quicker than she was. Backed up to a wall she brought her sword to a defense position and readied her health positions.

"Stop were you stand or I'll make sure you lose today's experience." The strange Heavy Blade shouted with anger in his voice.

"Why do you care what we do Heavy Blade. All you have done is sit there ever since we arrived and know you speak. You will be dealt with after were done with this issue." The leader yelled with anger and fear.

The cloaked Heavy Blade walked over while drawing a golden blade with jewels and diamonds the size of a fingertip and the sword was covered in a blue mystic flame. He walked between the three player killers and Christie and with out turning around he said, "Can you hold on to my cloak for it would surly be cut if worn in a battle."

She replied with a yes and he handed her his black cloak. He was a tall character with black body paint with a large red X that went from shoulders to hip painted on his chest and a red Y on his face. He had long brown hair. The thing that scared the player characters was his dark red eyes that seemed lifeless and unforgiving.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave now or I will kill your characters." He so angrily shouted.

The three player's character walked back a little with terrifying expressions and soon ran out of the tavern into the rain. He than asked for his cloak and put his sword away and left the tavern. Christie followed him out and chased him to the chaos gate there in town.

"Please sir, may I ask your name." She shyly whispered while looking down at his feet.

"My name is Calgar, the Wondering Heavy Blade. What is your name young lady." He kindly answered.

"My name is Christie. Thanks for helping me back there." She replied

"No problem there. I am always there to those who need it, in fact here is my member address and my e-mail if you ever need help again. Till we meet again, good night." He than finish through the chaos gate never to be seen again till needed.

Two weeks later sightings of a new player killer started and several people began to blame Calgar and Christie. The player killer had killed 36 characters and no one seemed to be a challenge for him or called him out.


	2. The Dark Secret of Calgar

Chapter 2 The Dark Secret of Calgar 

The desert was a quite place to relax and enjoy the comfort of no one around. Calgar took a deep breath and release in a sigh. He thought about last night, about the young heavy blade he meet. It was the first time away from this field and he felt like he could have been caught. Than he thought why he left in the first place. Than he remembered he went there for food and water but fell asleep in the tavern. Than he awoke to see her staring at him.

"I wonder if she is OK right now. I gave her my member address and e-mail but she probably just dumped it anyway. I really need to return to get supplies, but I can't risk being seen again." He said to himself.

He picks himself off the ground and teleported to the nearest root town. When he arrived he noticed a wanted notice on the light pole. The notice had his face on it and it read Wanted: Player Killer, rare item will be rewarded to the one who brings this player to justice. See the CC Corporation for details.

"Will, so much for not wanting no one knowing I was here, but why are they calling me a player killer if all I did was scare the three players. Hmmm, I wonder." He whispered to him self underneath his cloak. "Bitter be careful around here or I may have to hurt someone and we all know that would be bad."

As he continued walking down the road he noticed that young heavy blade from the tavern, but this time she looked sad and was crying at a bench about 15 feet from were he was standing. He walked over to her and kneeled before her and with a gentle voice he said, "May I be of some service young lady."

She lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Its you. Why are here. You know you're wanted." She whispered to Calgar

"Yes I see, but why are you crying like that. Did something happen, was it something I did?" He asked in a low voice.

"Those three from the other day stole my rare items, one take I wanted to give you for your help."

"Were did they go. Do you know were I can find them?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

The sound of several footsteps approach them and a voice spoke out in laughter. "Oh, look, she brought that heavy blade this time. Our friend here would like a word with you." The player said.

They were the same players from last time, but there was a big heavy axe with them. He was about 10 foot with a blue glowing battle-axe. Calgar looked up taking off his cloak reveling an evil look on his face. Calgar jump in the air and with one strike of his sword the heavy axe's HP reached zero. The players looked at their friend and left leaving the weapons they stole and ran.

"Theirs your weapons young lady. I will be leaving now, need to buy food and water." In addition, he walked away.

Christie looked up to see that her weapons were there. She stood up the get her weapons we she noticed red dots on the ground. She took a closer looked and the shocking result was blood. Blood on the ground, but how. It is a game but theirs blood on the ground. She looked around and noticed a trail of it followed Calgar. Was it possible he is actually bleeding or was it fake.


End file.
